Wielkie Królestwo Natury Gai Matki Wszechświata
WSZECHŚWIAT , Centrum Galaktyczne Natura Gaja uchwyciła cztery żywioły kosmosu i troszkę gwiezdnego pyłu dając życie każdej Planecie w Galaktyce Wszechświata które znajdowały się w ich gwiezdnych gromadach Natura Gaja:Tą Galaktykę nazwe Droga Mleczna a tą drugą Galaktykę nadam Andromeda , bo obie mają bardzo barwne kolory odcieniach żółto-pomarańczo-białego , a pozosałe galaktyki oczymają odemnie też nazwy Natura Gaja z tych czterech żywiołów kosmosu utworzyła bardzo złożytę fazy było to - Życie , z Natury Gai pojawiły się pęndy liściowe które ufromowały zielone banbusy i zielone dywany kwitnące kwiatami , powstało Wielkie Królestwo Natury Gai które każda Planeta oczymała życie 'Galaktyka Droga Mleczna a Galaktyka Andromeda /Wielkie Królestwo Natury Gai Matki Wszechświata ' link=274|frame|Galaktyka Droga Mleczna Natura Gaja :A teraz każda Planeta Galaktyki Drogi Mlecznej i Galaktyki Andromdey oczymają ode mnie ważny ceny dar , Dar Życia Natura Gaja jednym gestem swej dłoni z której pojawiły się jasne pędy złotej liliany z każdej Planety Galaktycznej w innej części Układu Gwiezdnego Galaktyce Drogi Mlecznej oczymało najceniejszy Dar , Dar Życia . Natura Gaja stworzyła najcudowniejszą Planetę którą tak ukochała ze wszystkich Planet Galaktycznych swych dzieł . Ta Planeta to Utopia czyli "Raj" Natura Gaja : Planeta Utopia będziesz jedyną planetą z planet Galaktyki Drogi Mlecznej , która będzieegoplanetą , masz wszystko co poczeba do życia , jesteś jedną ze wszystkich planet , masz swoje trzy perły które bedą ci towarzyszyć długiej wędrówce przez bezkresnę obrzeża przestrzeni tła gwiezdnego pyłu thumb|left|168pxlink=230|right Natura Gaja na samym początku środka Galaktyki Drogi Mlecznej a Galaktyki Andromedy uformowała EgzoGalaktykę która ma silną grawitacje by uczymać całą Galaktykę Drogi Mlecznej niczym Czarna Dziura. Natura Gaja tak samo uczyniła na Galaktyce Andromedy i na innych Galaktykach Wielkie Królestwie Natury Gai Matki Wszechświata są wszystkie Planety Układu Gwiezdnego Galaktyki Drogi Mlecznej i Galaktyki Andromedy które mają różnorodną rośliność i florę , do Gai przyszły Fysis ,Thesis i Nesoi by towarzyszyć swej Wielkiej Boskiej Matce Natury Gai która uczyniła je swymi pierwszymi Kapłankami Natury Gai Matki Rodzicielki Stworzycielki Wszechświata Fysis Thesis Nesoi :(razem chóralnie) Naturo Gajo Matko Rodzcielko Stworzycielko jesteśmy już by ci pomóc wszelkim obowiązkom Natura Gaja:Tak , jesteście pewnie że chcecie mieć obowiązki aż takie Fysis:My będziemy Pierwszymi Kapłankami twoimi Naturo Gajo Matko Rodzicielko Stworzycielko Thesis:My tak razem już ustaliłyśmy my trzy nie wiemy co z Nyx , Hemerą i Ananke czy one też chcą być twymi Nesoi:Hemerą i Ananke czy one też będą chciały być Kapłankami Natura Gaja: Dobrze będziecie moją Trójcą Bogiń Kapłanek Natury Gai Matki Rodzicelki Stworzycielki , Moimi Fysis Thesis i Nesoi uśmiecheły się z radości nawet tańcząc i śpiewając , a Natura Gaja się uśmiechneła z dumą Natura Gaja: Bardzo się ciesze z waszej radości (uśmiechneła się) Teraz każdy z was Protogenoi tworzy swe Królestwa na Planetach Galaktycznych , i na to pacze z wielką dumą Natura Gaja jeszcze z gliny ulepiła chłopca a Fysis Thesis i Nesoi robiły wianki z kwiatów w Wielkim Królestwem Natury Gai Matki Rodzicielki Stworzycielki Wszechświata Natura Gaja:Chłopcze nadam ci imię Ourosi czyli Góra Natura Gaja tchneła w Ourosiego życie , i jeszcze z gliny ulepiła pierwszą parę ludzi była to kobieta Lithea i mężczyzna Gamaris Natura Gaja:Ourosi , Lithea i Gamaris jesteście strażniakmi Wielkiego Królestwa Natury Gai Ourosi Litthea i Gamaris uklękli przed Naturą Gają ,do Wielkiego Królestwa Natury Gai przyszedł Eros Eros:Witaj najpiękniejsza z pięknych Eros się ukłonił przy trzech Kapłankach Natury Gai Thesis:O kim mowa Erosie Fysis:My jesteśmy Kapłankami Natury Gai Rodzicielki Nesoi:Jestem taka szczęśliwa i radosna Eros:Uuuuu nawet widać ( z uśmiechem) Natura Gaja spojrzała że do niej Wielkiego Królestwa Natury Gai przybyli pozostali Protogenoi Wielkie Królestwo Natury Gai Matki Wszechświata Natura Gaja:Witam Wielkim Królestwie Natury Gai Rodzicielki Swtorzycielki Matki Wszechświata Protogenoi (wszyscy):Witaj nam kochano Naturo Gajo Matko Rodzicielko Stworzycielko Wszechświata Bogini Światła Ciemności Natura Gaja się uśmiechneła do Protogenoi Natura Gaja:Moją siedzibą bedzie serce Galaktyki Drogi Mlecznej Protogenoi [ Erebos, Eter, Pontos, Uranos, Thesis,Fysis, Ananke, Chronos, Hemera, Nesoi , Eros] (wszyscy razem): Naturo Gajo twoje jest Królestwo Niebiańskie w Sercu Galaktyki Drogi Mlecznej Natura Gaja:Planeta Utopia jest naszym DOMEM ,a pozostałe Planety Galaktyczne bedą siedzibami narodzin każdego Rodu Boskiego pochodzącego od nas i odemnie Protogenoi (wszyscy razem): Chwała i Cześć Wielkiej Bogini Matki Natury Gai